Chut, ne dis rien, tu le sais, je suis là
by GredW
Summary: YURI : Elles s'observent de loin. Hermione est faite pour Ron, Luna ne pourra jamais s'intéresser à la Gryffondor. Mais si elles osaient faire le premier pas l'une vers l'autre? Puis le deuxième... et alors... Ecrit pour le femslashday.


**Titre** : Chut, ne dis rien… tu le sais, je suis là.  
**Pairing :** Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Not mine  
**Note de l'auteur :** Fic écrite pour Latitefraisedesbois, dans le cadre d'un échange, lors du femslashday, le 19 juillet 2008.

* * *

Luna regardait la jeune fille parler avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Tout avait commencé à la rentrée. Elles s'étaient retrouvées à la bibliothèque, recherchant le même livre. Hermione le lui avait laissé quand elle avait promis de le rendre très vite. Chose qu'elle n'avait, bien sûr, pas faite. Alors, pour calmer la mauvaise humeur de la Gryffondor, Luna lui avait proposé de travailler dessus ensemble. Elles s'étaient installées à une table reculée, où elles ne gênaient personne et où personne ne les dérangeait. Pas qu'elles parlaient ensemble. Étrangement, elles arrivaient à communiquer sans échanger un mot.

En y réfléchissant bien, cela avait dû commencer bien avant. Cette attirance pour Hermione Granger. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller vers les gens. Généralement, on la laissait de côté et elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. La solitude ne la gênait pas.

Et puis, il y avait eu Hermione. La sage et brillante Hermione. Celle qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite que l'apparition possible d'un Ronflak Cornu. Elle avait les mains moites quand la jeune Gryffondor s'installait près d'elle, à la table de la bibliothèque. Elle avait alors du mal à se concentrer sur son travail, elle s'y tenait tout de même car elle devait garder la seule raison qui faisait que la jeune fille acceptait de parler avec elle.

Luna ne s'attendait à rien d'autre. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans un conte de fées, il n'y aurait pas de baiser salvateur, pas de sauvetage de la jeune princesse. Hermione et Ron étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Alors elle profitait. Elle discutait de plus en plus avec la brune, en dehors de leurs séances de travail. Elle l'observait, analysant chacun de ses faits et gestes. Elle l'aimait de loin.

Quand son assiette sale disparut, la Serdaigle se leva.

De l'autre côté, Hermione observait son amie sortir de la Grande Salle.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dès que le regard de la jeune fille ne se posait plus sur elle. Au départ, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi voulait-elle passer autant de temps avec Luna ? Elle avait déjà des amis et personne ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet. Alors, quand elles avaient voulu le même livre, elle avait laissé la Serdaigle l'emmener. Elle savait que Luna l'oublierait mais qu'elle essaierait de se faire pardonner. Cette table éloignée du regard de Mme Pince et des autres étudiants, la préfète l'avait déjà repérée.

Depuis qu'elles étudiaient ensemble, Hermione se sentait plus sereine. Elle arrivait mieux à raisonner. Luna, sous ses airs fantaisistes et fous, était très intelligente, c'était toujours un plaisir de converser avec elle de sujets divers, des plus déments aux plus sérieux.

Hermione avait vite compris. Elle aurait pu continuer à être obtuse mais ça aurait été insulter son intelligence et franchement, elle n'était pas de ce genre-là ! Bizarrement, cela ne lui parut plus si absurde quand, enfin, elle l'accepta. Elle prit la nouvelle tranquillement.

De toute manière, rien ne pouvait se produire. Luna n'avait jamais manifesté aucun signe de sentiment pour elle au-delà de l'amitié. Hermione sourit. Elle s'en contenterait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elle avait déjà.

Le silence les enveloppait, chacune absorbée par son propre travail. Tout du moins, chacune faisant semblant d'être préoccupée par ses devoirs.

Hermione était plus que consciente de la présence de Luna. Elle sentait son coude effleurer le sien de temps en temps, son pouls s'accélérant à chaque frôlement.

Luna était troublée d'avoir la Gryffondor à ses côtés. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre, tournant les pages de temps en temps, comme si elle le lisait vraiment. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait du mal à se contenir à chacun de leurs rendez-vous. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit Hermione soupirer. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie, qui essayait de cacher son rougissement de gêne avec ses cheveux. La blonde resta silencieuse, un petit moment. Le calme était enfin revenu en elle comme si, par ce soupir, le poids qu'elle portait s'était aussi échappé. Elle ferma le livre qu'elle n'étudiait pas vraiment et rangea ses affaires sous le regard d'abord curieux puis inquiet de la brune.

« Lu… commença la préfète, en panique.

- Il fait tellement beau dehors, pourquoi rester enfermées ici ? Sortons prendre l'air. »

Le regard de la Serdaigle transperça Hermione. Cette dernière hocha la tête, sans savoir quoi répondre. Luna continuait à s'agiter à ses côtés. La brune se réveilla quand elle sentit les doigts de la blonde caresser brièvement sa propre main. Elle fixa la peau qui avait été touchée et sentit une grande joie se propager en elle. Une mince lueur d'espoir grandissait. Hermione se leva elle aussi et acquiesça d'un geste de tête plus convaincu.

Elles quittèrent la bibliothèque, toujours aussi muettes. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Elles suspectaient qu'elles ne se comprenaient pas encore réellement mais une barrière avait déjà cédé. Tout en se dirigeant vers le parc, Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus de Luna, permettant à leurs épaules de se toucher. Elles se sourirent, heureuses.

Elles ne travaillaient plus aussi souvent à la bibliothèque. Au retour des beaux jours, elles avaient commencé à s'installer dans le parc, essayant de trouver les endroits les plus reculés, s'éloignant ainsi de l'agitation qui régnait chez leurs camarades.

Hermione lisait un livre assise près de la Serdaigle qui était couchée. Elle lisait, elle aussi, mais le magazine de son père. La Gryffondor avait caché un rictus moqueur quand elle avait vu son amie sortir le Chicaneur.

Elle lança un regard agacé à des élèves de troisième année qui jouaient bruyamment non loin d'elles puis elle posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille allongée à ses côtés. D'une main hésitante, elle lui caressa les cheveux timidement. Luna se raidit quelques secondes, s'arrêtant dans sa lecture. Hermione prit peur jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son amie se détendre. Elle reposa alors son regard sur son propre livre, tout en continuant à jouer avec les mèches à sa portée.

Dans leurs lits respectifs, la nuit même, chacune repensait à cette journée, à ce moment où Hermione avait osé faire le deuxième pas. Tout avait semblé si simple à cet instant précis….

Ginny leva les yeux au plafond étoilé. Luna avait toujours eu la tête dans les nuages mais cela devenait de pire en pire. Maintenant elle se mettait à sourire béatement à sa purée de petit pois ! Encore un petit peu et elle glousserait devant son assiette de fromage ! Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui arrivait à son amie. Elle ne chercha pas à l'interroger. Au mieux, Luna lui sourirait d'un air mystérieux, au pire, elle ignorerait complètement sa question…

La Serdaigle se sentait légère et heureuse. Elle en devenait tête en l'air. N'avait-elle pas oublié, par exemple, qu'avant d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, il fallait effectuer trois tours sur soi-même dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre ? Il n'était pas étonnant que le lutin invisible vivant dans une cabine l'asperge d'eau en représailles…

Cependant, elle avait une excuse. Elle sourit, oubliant de manger. Elle revoyait comme si elle le vivait à l'instant le visage de Hermione s'approcher du sien et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Leur premier baiser. Son premier baiser d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas de celles qui avaient connu leur premier amoureux à l'école élémentaire. Hermione était sa première amoureuse.

La brune se releva de son fauteuil et hurla sur Ron, qui se recroquevilla, embarrassé et rouge. Il détestait se taper l'affiche à cause de sa meilleure amie, surtout quand il apercevait les regards amusés des autres membres de leur maison. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Hermione mais elle était si énervée qu'elle n'était même plus à prendre avec des pincettes… Après tout, il ne lui avait rien fait ! Elle lui criait dessus alors qu'il lui avait juste demandé si elle pouvait lui passer ses notes sur le devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui était à rendre l'avant-veille… voire si elle pouvait carrément le laisser recopier des phrases entières sur son brouillon… Ah, les filles ! Toutes les mêmes, à se braquer sans raison.

La Gryffondor soupira, en colère. Elle laissa le rouquin en plan dans leur salle commune et alla se réfugier dans son dortoir. Heureusement, Ronald ne pouvait pas la suivre grâce aux escaliers qui se transformaient en toboggan pour les garçons. Elle avait besoin de calme, ce que son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas laissé depuis le début de la journée.

Pourtant, elle aurait aimé avoir juste cinq minutes à elle pour savourer. Elle se sourit dans le miroir, le rouge lui montant aux joues en y repensant. Elle avait enfin osé ! Oh le baiser avait été furtif et unique mais elle avait lu la joie sur le visage de Luna. Hermione esquissa un petit pas de danse avant de se réfugier derrière les tentures qui entouraient son lit. Elle délaissa le livre qu'elle lisait avant de s'endormir, préférant plutôt se recréer le visage parfait de Luna, sa peau, sa bouche, son goût… Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient maintenant plus que des amies ?

Le lendemain, la Gryffondor attendait l'arrivée de Luna, le cœur battant. Elle n'arrivait pas à manger. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'écoeurait le plus, la vue de Ron s'empiffrant à ses côtés ou la possibilité qu'elle se fasse rejeter par son amie. Elle se sentit déprimée à cette pensée…

Elle sursauta. Luna était entrée, accompagnée de quelques camarades de Serdaigle. Comme d'habitude, la blonde se dirigeait vers la table de sa maison sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne s'aperçut du regard insistant de Hermione qu'après s'être assise.

Le sourire rayonnant qu'elle lui envoya à travers la Grande Salle transperça la préfète. Cette dernière ne savait plus si elle devait rougir d'embarras ou monter sur la table pour danser une gigue. Elle se contenta de répondre à Luna qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. L'appétit de la brune se réveilla un peu… jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende de nouveau les bruits dégoûtants de son meilleur ami…

Les nuages passaient lentement au-dessus des deux jeunes filles, allongées dans le parc, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Les mains jointes, elles profitaient du silence. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Luna inclina la tête pour la mettre au plus près de celle de Hermione. Cette dernière déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, faisant sourire la blonde.

« Mon amoureuse… » chuchota doucement Luna.


End file.
